


Thin Walls

by WhatTheShip



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gay, He wants quiet, M/M, hes neighbors with Jack, mark moves to Ireland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheShip/pseuds/WhatTheShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark moved to Ireland to get away from the noise and loud sounds of the city. Now he has to deal with a really loud youtuber as his neighbor,<br/>or the one where Mark is Jack's neighbor</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

"Thank you so much Felix, really I couldn't have done this without you."

"Hey its no problem, anything for my best friend," he said as he placed the last box on the floor. I looked around at my new place; it wasn't the biggest, but it was enough for me and I was glad to have the change from the city life.

"Do you want a drink or food? I could probably dig out my pots and make something." I suggested to my friend.

"Nah, I should probably get home. I have to feed my dogs."

"Okay. Thanks again for helping me, I really appreciate it." I watched as Felix carefully made his way through the boxes to the front door.

Once he was out of the house, I turned back to the piles of boxes and the furniture I have to put away. Tonight's going to be a long night. I start to pick up the boxes labeled _bedroom_ and walk down the hallway to get to it. My bed is already made and everything is pretty much set up, I just have to put everything away and in the right spot. Everything was going great. I was halfway done with my bedroom when I heard a loud voice I could barley make out what the man was saying,

_"Top of the mornin to ya laddies my name is Jacksepticeye!"_ I walked next to my wall to see if I could hear where it was coming from after 3 minutes it seemed like he wasn't going to shout again. I got to where my bed was and I heard him again,

_"I thought it was a wall!"_ What was he doing? Why didn't Felix tell me about him before I moved in? I decided to ask him myself, I called him and waited for his answer.

"Mark! How's unpacking going?" He asked me.

"Why didn't you tell me I have a loud neighbor who likes to scream?" I asked him quickly.

"Well because I think you need to get away from the city, and he's not always that loud. He's a youtuber so he yells for videos and shit," he said as if I was the idiot.

"Well how do I get him to shut up?" I was upset that he kept this from me.

"The couple that lived there before you kind of just dealt with it, I'm sure you'll figure something out. You're a smart boy. Anyway, I'd love to chat longer but I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow, bye!" He hung up the phone before I could ask him anything else. Maybe if I ignore him I can actually get something done around here.

Everything was going smoothly until he shouted again.

_"I hate these cause you go with or against the fucking saw blades."_ I stopped what I was doing and accepted that I wasn't going to get anything done tonight. I walked to the kitchen to see if I could find anything quick and easy to make, alas there was nothing, meaning I actually had to go out and buy food. Stepping out in the afternoon wasn't as bad in California. It was cooler; I think I could really enjoy it out here away from all the noise and construction.

The only thing really interrupting my peace was my neighbor with his loud, intensive screaming. What did he say his name was? I'll ask Felix tomorrow. After searching for a decent amount of time, I finally found this cute little café on the outskirts of the town I now lived in. It was small, but it felt like home. I ordered a coffee and a little sandwich, and sat in the booth closest to the window.

It was beautiful. I'm pretty sure I could get used to this, being away from people and just doing my own things. Maybe I could finish my paintings, and make new and better ones. I grabbed my sketch book and started to map out my next painting, it would be of the breathtaking sight in front of me. Time seemed to slip right away from me. When I was halfway through the sketch I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

"Hey look, I know you're kind of deep in concentration, but you might want to hurry because the shop closes in about 5 minutes." I looked up not realizing that I was the only customer left in the shop. Shit, I was too focused on my drawing to even think about closing time.

"Thank you so much for telling me, let me get a picture of this really quick and I'll be out of your hair." I said as sincerely as possible. I grabbed my phone and snapped a picture. It wasn't as beautiful as the real sight, but it would do.

"Sorry about that, again thank you for letting me stay." I said as I ran out of the café now to find the way home.

I didn't get lost, if that's what you're thinking. I just had to pull out my phone and use Google maps to find my way home. I knew that I made it back from the screaming that I could hear about 10 feet away from the front door. Does this guy ever shut up? I kicked off my shoes and decided that I would finish up the sketch I previously left unattended. I opened the picture on my phone and began lightly drawing the rest of it. I was almost done, when I heard the sound of a scream. I flinched because I wasn't expecting it then I looked down and my sketch was ruined. I was so angry; I had worked so hard on it! I got up and I screamed as loud as I could.

_"Fuck!"_ Then something happened--or rather, something stopped--and the screaming was gone! The screaming stopped!


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is a genius

These past few days have been blissful. I haven't heard my neighbor scream once; maybe I finally shut him up. I decided to actually be productive today and start working on my painting some more. It was coming out way better, and I was getting a lot more done. I finished around 3 paintings in my quiet time, I finally finished unpacking and it looked just as great as my city apartment. My life is coming together here.

I was getting up from my desk when I heard it.

_"Top of the mornin to ya laddies my name is Jacksepticeye!"_ I groaned. Not this shit again, when I thought that I had peace and quiet. I rested my head against my desk when he shouted again.

_"There's scrap metal everywhere!"_ No, please go back to being quiet. I started to pace around my room. Would he actually listen if I went over there and asked him to quiet down? No, Felix said the couple before me just kind of dealt with it.

_"What the fuck are those?"_ He screamed again.

_"Uh no thanks!"_ Once again his voice pierced through my thoughts. Walking out of my bedroom, I decided I would be able to hear him the least in my living room. I took a quick detour to stop by the kitchen and grab a drink before settling down on the couch and watching some TV.

There wasn't really anything good on TV, just reruns of the same old shows I've seen about a hundred times. I was about ready to retreat back into my room when I caught a glimpse of my old Game Boy Color placed on a box.

"I forgot about this," I said to myself I leaned over the armrest of the couch and picked it up from its previous spot. I haven't played this since I was young. I pulled out the cartridge to see it was Tetris, I laughed quietly. Digging through the box I discovered that I had more games then just Tetris.

After searching thoroughly, I found a Zelda game, popped it in the slot and it still worked after changing the batteries of course. I was a little rusty since I haven't played in literally a decade. I was having fun; I got really good at the game after the first 30 minutes or so and I was enjoying it a whole lot more than I remembered as a kid.

Hours passed, and I lost track of time. It was around 6 when finally my stomach told me it was time to eat, so I put down the game and stretched my limbs before walking to the kitchen. After staring into the fridge for a few minutes, I decided and began cooking mac n cheese.

Once the water started to boil I walked back to the living room to grab my phone. I turn the screen on and to my surprise I have a text from Felix.

_what did you do to your neighbor???_

I was confused. What does he mean?

**What?**

I texted back confused at what he meant. I didn't do anything to him? I waited for the text back, while stirring the macaroni he finally answered me.

_he said that you started yelling at him? Mark what did you do?_

So that's what he was talking about. I typed my reply quickly.

**Felix I screamed because I messed up my sketch thanks to his screaming** **.** **I didn't scream at him but hey it shut him up for a while**

After that I set my phone down and began mixing in the cheese, again I heard the sound of him screaming.

_"Top of the mornin to ya laddies my name is Jacksepticeye!"_ You have got to be kidding me. I picked up my phone and texted Felix again.

**hES AT IT AGAIN FELIX I SWEAR TO GOD**

I waited for his reply then it hit me, I could just scream back at him. I walked to the wall in my living room got real close to it and yelled,

"Top of the mornin to ya laddies my name is Jacksepticeye!"

I started to laugh because I just sounded stupid then I heard a scream, stilled my laughter got close to the wall again and yelled back at him.

I did this until he stopped just repeating what he said only louder I kept having to stop because I was laughing so much. Felix replied to me a while ago when I told him my genius idea

**no Felix guess what** **?** **all I have to do to get him to shut up is to yell at him through the walls** **,** **its perfect!**

To which he replied,

_I hate you now I have to hear about it just don't take it too far okay?_

When nighttime hit I decided to get out of the house for a bit. It was cramped and I needed fresh air.

The town was so peaceful. Nobody was around, silence and nature was all I could hear. I was walking around for what felt like ages when I stumbled upon some woods I decided to check it out considering I needed some new drawings.

This place was beautiful at night. I wondered what it looked like during the day. I had drawn up so many pictures, this was going to be my new favorite spot. It wasn't long before I sat down and caught my breath then I heard something moving in the trees. I stood up and looked around.

"Hello?" I spoke up but not loud enough to be heard outside of the woods. The rustling came closer, I put my back against the tree so I couldn't be caught from behind. Finally I could see a figure, I was scared.

"Who are you?" What I assume to be a male asked.

"I'm Mark, you?" I asked cautiously he started walking towards me and I could see specks of green in his hair.

"Sean, sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He stuck out his hand I was still weary about him but I took his hand for some reason his voice sounded so familiar. I shrugged this off and we began walking out of the clearing back into town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to tell you how I came up with the idea for this story anyway I was with my friend and we were sitting in her car and I was like wow how cool would it be to actually live next to Jacksepticeye and she was like 'idk he'd be pretty loud' and basically I would just mock him until he stopped like scream back at him and mock him lmao that's my life 
> 
>  
> 
> -Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Hi okay  
> This is probably one of the first fanfics I'm going to actually finish and I'm super excited anyway I hope you like it and let me knowc: peACE YO
> 
> -Sam


End file.
